


My Warrior's Path

by The_Legend_70



Category: Dragon Ball, Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, First story, Other, They said endgame was the most ambitious crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Legend_70/pseuds/The_Legend_70
Summary: The world's of Naruto, My Hero Academia, and Dragon Ball combine universes to converge together into a powerful story.Izuku Midoriya is a medically quirkless boy, but with some pretty unorthodox traits. Just a singular monkey's tail. And a dream to become a hero.
Kudos: 3





	1. A Warrior's Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> First story, very cool. Just a bunch of ideas cobbled together to create a coherent story. i hope...
> 
> Just the introduction.

Izuku Midoriya, a quirkless boy with a seemingly dormant monkey quirk. This kid had a monkey tail peeping out of his back which opened up to an immense amount of teasing. Specifically from Katsuki Bakugo and his acquaintances.

Throughout his life in school this occurred, over and over again, developing Midoriya's timid personality and thirst for knowledge on basically everything about heroes.   
__

Middle school came around as Midoriya walked around the school. The usual occurred, he was bullied, shoved around, but the last straw came when his notebook about heroes was completely destroyed. All the notes were barely legible, and Midoriya was nearly destroyed when he saw Bakugo blow it up. 

Midoriya walked through that dank tunnel that he usually took to avoid Bakugo and the other cronies. It was especially gloomy in that tunnel, but it was quiet and isolated, nobody would follow him there. His footsteps echoed throughout the tunnel as he walked over a sewer lid. Muttering to himself and cheering for himself about how he would become a great hero, with his monkey tail flailing around.

He went on home.  
__

A couple of days later, Midoriya was wandering the school grounds and getting shoved around. This time, Bakugo was roughhousing him with his quirk and dealing more than enough damage to Midoriya to knock the wind out of him. This beating he was taking and his attempts to fight back were put down by Bakugo's accomplices. 

Midoriya was getting extremely desperate, and out of instinct his eyes flashed, and suddenly a white aura burst out sending the other students flying. Midoriya stood there, breathing heavily, panting, as Bakugo and the others looked on with shock. 

In an instant, Midoriya charged. After being beaten to a near pulp by Bakugo and his posse Midoriya's unique genes kicked in. Something that the public might've called Saiyan genes. But...no Saiyan had been publicly seen in a thousand years so, it was completely unknown to all.

Thanks to the beating Midoriya received his genes had used that beating and the fact that Midoriya had struggled so much to amplify and awaken Izuku's hidden power that remained dormant for the last 12 years of his life. 

Midoriya dashed forwards and drew upon his hero notes, primarily drawing on a classic move...  
"TEXAS SMASH"

Midoriya punched Bakugo in the face with a fairly strong punch, surprising him. The posse moved in and landed multiple jarring kicks to Izuku's back, stomach, and legs. Meanwhile, Midoriya adapted quickly, blocking one after another. Quickly overwhelming the gang before kicking them back and landing blows to their stomach, which Midoriya knew to be a relatively sizeable weak spot.

Bakugo came rushing at him with his hands crackling with explosions as he thrust his right hand towards him, before Midoriya countered, grabbed his arm and flipped him over. Slamming him into the ground. Bakugo leapt back up and came at Midoriya again, as they made contact they exchanged blows.

With Bakugo screaming and hollering obscenities as Midoriya blocked and countered on pure reaction and speed, thanks to his genes, the teachers started to notice and ran over.

With both of them about to punch each other, one of the teachers stepped in a stopped them both before the school would get sued for allowing children to use quirks outside of school.

Bakugo was taken away as he struggled screaming,

"LEMME AT HIM, THAT DAMN NERD. DEKUUUUUUUUUU"

As Midoriya watched as they were both taken back into the school.

Midoriya didn't know where that burst of power came from, but he was excited. In tears as he went home that day. He had unknown abilities. He could become...a hero.


	2. New Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midoriya finds the old and rundown World Martial Arts Tournament Arena. With various martial artists training there.
> 
> His journey to become a hero has begun.

Upon coming home, Midoriya excitedly burst through his apartment door and started cheering and hollering.   
  


“WHOO, YESSS, I CAN BECOME A HER-”

“Izuku, why are you cheering so loudly?” asked Inko, questioning what was going on here.

Then, Izuku immediately started ranting about what happened at school and how he somehow channeled mysterious energy that gave him a milky white aura and allowed him to heighten his battle prowess and fight off the bullies.

First off, Inko was extremely surprised that Midoriya had fought off Bakugo, who was bullying him for a while because of not having a quirk. Though Inko had spoken with Mitsuki multiple times, Bakugo’s mother shook her head and regretfully stated that there was no way she could get Bakugo to calm down.

Meanwhile, in the present, Inko immediately realized what was going on. 

(Flashback)

_“Inko...when Izuku describes his first surge of power and energy, don’t forget that he has awakened his dormant power.”_

_“Dormant power,” Inko whispered, shocked, “but today the doctor said he was stated to be quirkless…”_

_“Yeah, he technically is, but that’s because he’s a bit...different from most people, and doesn’t necessarily needs a quirk to gain power. When he awakens that power, give him these box of things.”_

_Hisashi Midoriya pointed to a normal looking cardboard box on the table._

_“Hide it away until the time is right, please, you may not believe me right now, but I desperately hope you’ll understand when the time comes. Now I must leave, you know how my work is.”_

_Inko nodded, teary-eyed. As Inko lightly kissed Hisashi on the cheek she watched as he left the room, knowing that she won’t be seeing her husband for a long time._

In the present, Inko immediately realized what was going on. She suddenly panicked for a split second, causing Izuku to grow wide-eyed and nervously ask what was wrong. Inko immediately ran towards the closet and brings out a cardboard box. 

Izuku looked at the box and asked,

“U-uh...what’s that?” 

“It’s something your father wanted to give you when you awoke some sort of dormant power,” Inko replied.

“F-F-FATHER?! B-butyousaidheleftlikeyearsago, waithowisthispossible, howdidhe knowIhadadormantpower? ButIwasquirklessthewholetimehow-”

Midoriya’s mother looked at him tenderly. Before setting the box on the floor after writing out some instructions for Midoriya. Leaving him to ramble on...for an hour.

__

An hour later Midoriya looked down and picked up the box, brought it to his room and decided that he would open it after he did his homework. Considering his father planned that much and knew about so much that Midoriya didn’t know...he decided that this box probably had some complicated things inside it that would take a while to figure out.

After finishing his homework, eating dinner and sleeping. The next day, which was conveniently Saturday, he told his mother that he was going out to discover what the box was.

He walked by Bakugo and his gang, ignoring all of the obscenities and teasing they spouted at him.

The little note that his mother posted on the box said for him to go specifically somewhere deep into the city, near U.A of all places.

After arriving at U.A he went to the mountain behind U.A to check the box out. He sat down on the lush, green grass and birds flew overhead. It was a bright morning outside and there was a refreshing breeze blowing towards Midoriya.

Izuku opened the box, inside was a little utility belt filled with capsules and a slip of paper which Izuku reached for and took out, opening it up and reading it.

_Hello my son. It’s me, Hisashi, your father._

_If you’ve found this letter, congratulations, you’ve awakened your powers._

‘Powers?’ Izuku thought, ‘I thought I was quirkless.’

_But I’m quirkless, you think. Yes, you are, but...you’re a special type of person let’s say. You possess the trait of the Saiyans, an alien race that allows you to amplify your power by exerting yourself and essentially...working out. Unlike humans though, Saiyans have the ability to amplify and increase their strength and overall power at frightening speeds. This box and utility belt contains all of the tools and instructions you need to prepare yourself and become strong enough to become a hero._

_But that’s not all, you’re descended from powerful, inspiring individuals of their time. Descended from the ultimate combination of Goku, Vegeta, and Naruto. Of course, you might meet some other people with quirks descended from them. But our family line, for some odd reason, has kept the Saiyan bloodline._

_This might be too much to bear for now, so firstly, put on your utility belt in the box and take the red accented capsule. Throw it out in front of you a decent distance and get inside._

‘Get inside?’ 

_Yes...get inside._

_And then you’ll be taken to a special place. From there, you will be given a room and special training to increase your power. Thanks to your special traits, you will be able to become strong and become a hero._

_When you get to your special place, good luck._

  * _Hisashi Midoriya_



Midoriya looked at the utility belt and put it on before taking out the red capsule and looking at it. Studying it with his green eyes. Before tossing it out.

Suddenly, a puff of smoke appeared and a large silver ball the size of a sub-compact car appeared. With a red window in the front that was circular in shape, it opened up and Midoriya got inside, understanding what that letter meant by _get inside._

__

A few hours later after falling asleep inside the pod his phone started ringing. Midoriya fumbled around with it wondering why in the world the padding inside this pod was so comfortable...and why there was a orange fox fuzzy thing to the side of him.

It was his mom, he answered and was met with,

“IZUKUUU, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEEN”

“S-sorry, b-but I was just following the box’s instructions,” Midoriya stammered.

“Oh alright, make sure to be back before school starts.”

Huh? What did that mean...well, Midoriya would have to find out.

The red window in front of him had an interesting holographic display meanwhile to his left was a compartment that he left his utility belt in. To the right there were more instructions inside another compartment. But, Midoriya couldn’t read it for some odd reason. Turning his head towards the 3D holographic display he saw that he would arrive at his destination in an hour.

‘Well...this padding and air conditioning is really comfortable,’ Izuku thought, ‘I might as well go to sleep.’ 

So he did.

And an hour later he had arrived at what looked like an abandoned tournament arena on a secluded island far out in the sea.

He woke up, and his instructions were projected on screen.

Take the slip in the compartment in the right and read them.

Midoriya opened up the right compartment as the window opened up, saying, “POD OWNER: IZUKU MIDORIYA.”

The instructions said to go to the arena. Upon entering the arena he found 15 people training there. It was a bit strange, it was a mix of people in martial arts outfits and people with metal headbands. They were doing some reasonably similar training, though the energy they were summoning was fairly weird. One energy was mode solid in shape and color and emitted energy. Meanwhile, the people with the metal headbands were producing lightning, swirling bits of energy and summoning wood and fire out of nowhere.

“Ah, are you Izuku Midoriya?” asked a headband man as he walked up to him. 

“U-uh, yes.”

“Welcome!” Said another person in blue gi. “It seems you’re finally here, alright, let’s start training!”

“TrAINinG?!”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Training is about to begin.
> 
> And as a Saiyan our boy Midoriya is going to progress...extremely quickly. And due to his bloodlines spanning from BOTH anime, he's extremely special indeed.
> 
> Extra Notes:  
> \- A Bit longer than the last  
> \- As I get used to writing the chapters are probably going to get longer and longer

**Author's Note:**

> Chakra - Heavily related to Ki, life energy. More related to your body and essential for advanced healing. can be used as a battle energy. Has more versatile forms and combinations than Ki, when combined with Ki it becomes extremely potent.
> 
> Ki - Battle Energy, external energy that can be dense and powerful. Usually straightforward of use, (beams, energy balls, barrages, bursts) can be combined with Chakra to amplify jutsu and amplify defense and power. Can also be combined with Chakra to create energy cloaks that counter the Gentle Fist technique and other things.
> 
> First Story, and chapter, kinda short. Will post longer ones when I got the time.


End file.
